Festin
by x-DDM-th-x
Summary: Une douce caresse, comme une brise. Puis un murmure, glissé au creux de l'oreille :   Je suis sûr que tu es délicieux.   Une autre caresse, des lèvres se posant délicatement contre une jugulaire. Puis une douleur lancinante. Le festin commence.


**Pairing** : BillxTom  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Yaoi  
><strong>Remarque<strong> : OS que j'ai commencé à écrire avant Halloween 2010, et je n'ai pas réussi à le finir à temps. Le résumé est tout simplement le texte en italique

* * *

><p><em>Un simple frôlement. Une douce caresse, comme une brise. Puis un murmure, glissé au creux de l'oreille. <em>

_« Je suis sûr que tu es délicieux »_

_Une autre caresse, des lèvres se posant délicatement contre une jugulaire. __Puis une douleur lancinante dont la source est deux pointes acérées. Deux crocs s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre. Le festin commence. _

…

Assis sur un fauteuil, une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir, Bill Kaulitz lisait un livre tranquillement. Une silhouette apparut dans la pièce.

**Bill - Edwin**** ? Tu es encore là, toi ?  
><strong>**Edwin - Oui. J'y vais maintenant****. Mais je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir cette nuit.  
><strong>**Bill - Ouh non. Celui de hier était tellement bon, un vrai régal. J'ai presque encore son goût sur mes lèvres. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça. **

Bill sentit l'intrusion dans son esprit, mais laissa Edwin s'emparer du souvenir de sa dernière chasse. Il vit Edwin passer sa langue sur ses crocs.

**Edwin - Je te comprends. ****Ça a dû être un vrai festin. Presque aussi bon que toi.  
><strong>**Bill - Grr va chier.  
><strong>**Edwin - Comment fais-tu pour tomber sur des proies aussi succulentes ?  
><strong>**Bill - Je me sers d'une chose dont tu es dépourvu, le charme. **

En vérité, Edwin avait du charme, beaucoup de charme. Grand, bien bâti, bronzé, et des yeux bleus gris. Mais la couleur de ses iris provoquait plus facilement la peur que ceux de Bill, couleur chocolat. Regard glacial contre regard chaleureux. L'exact opposé l'un de l'autre, mais qui ont pourtant le même créateur. Seule leur puissance est égale, car tous deux ont gardé une grande quantité de leur sang en eux, contrairement à la plupart des vampires.

**Edwin - Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? Même pour m'aider à avoir une proie délicieuse ?  
><strong>**Bill - Encore moins. Une autre fois, promis.  
><strong>**Edwin - OK, tant pis  
><strong>**Bill - Bonne chasse. **

Edwin disparut soudain. Bill se leva. Il n'avait plus envie de lire, et décida donc de sortir. Il n'avait pas soif, et pourrait facilement se mêler aux humains. Il aimait se balader dans les ruelles sombres pendant la nuit, quand il n'y avait que les étoiles et la lune pour le voir. Et même s'il croisait quelqu'un, la personne ne sentirait qu'une caresse fugace alors qu'il passait à moins d'un mètre.  
>Bill arriva à la place principale de la ville. Il y a toujours du mouvement, mais la plupart des personnes sortaient de boîtes de nuit, leur sang mélangé à l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu. Il traversa la place sans sentir aucun parfum attirant. Même s'il n'avait pas soif, un petit jeune comme la nuit passée ne lui déplairait pas. Ne serait-ce que pour coucher avec. Il était en train d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu être sa nuit hier s'il n'avait pas eu autant soif quand il sentit la fragrance la plus douce et sucrée qu'il n'ait jamais senti. Sous l'effet, il s'arrêta, bousculant un passant. Il se concentra sur ce parfum et le suivit. C'était un jeune homme à la peau halée. Il semblait perdu. Bill remarqua tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire expérimenté, mais il ne devait pas être de la région. Il s'approcha doucement de lui. Bill compris qu'il avait encore son sang en lui, car le parfum s'amplifia quand il fut à ses côtés.<p>

**Bill - Tu cherches quelque chose ? **

Le jeune vampire se retourna. Bill le vit respirer son parfum puis ses yeux briller de soif. Il lut même du désir sur son visage. Il retint un sourire de justesse.

**Bill - Je te déconseille de chasser ici.  
><strong>**- C'est un territoire gardé ?  
><strong>**Bill - Non, il n'y a aucun territoire dans cette région. Mais ils ont tous de l'alcool ou de la drogue dans le sang, et c'est affreux.  
><strong>**- Ah bah merci. Mais je ne sais pas ou je vais trouver une proie moi, maintenant.  
><strong>**Bill - Viens, je vais t'aider.  
><strong>**- Merci. En fait, je m'appelle Tom.  
><strong>**Bill - Moi, Bill**

Ils parcoururent la moitié de la ville pour tomber dans les beaux quartiers. Peu de temps après, ils croisèrent une jeune femme.

**Bill**** - Observe-moi bien. **

Tom hocha la tête. Bill s'approcha de la jeune femme. Une de ses mains passa sur son bras, tandis qu'il la contournait pour se retrouver dans son dos. Puis, aussi légèrement qu'une plume, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui s'enroulait contre le cou de la proie. Une caresse supplémentaire et elle penchait la tête, offrant son cou au vampire. Bill planta ses crocs, juste assez pour qu'elle soit complètement hypnotisée. Il fit signe à Tom de s'approcher, puis s'écarta pour qu'il puisse s'abreuver du sang de la jeune femme. Bill examina Tom. Il était aussi grand que Bill, musclé. Ses cheveux étaient des tresses noires. Il était beau. Très beau. Tom remarqua que Bill le regardait et éloigna ses crocs de la jeune femme.

**Tom - Pardon, j'aurais dû te proposer. Tu en veux ?  
><strong>**Bill en souriant - Non c'est bon. Je n'ai pas soif. Mais merci de demander. **

Tom replongea ses crocs dans le cou de la victime. Quand il eu fini de boire son sang, il se releva et fixa Bill.

**Tom - Merci. Sans toi j'aurais bu plus d'alcool que de sang.  
><strong>**Bill - De rien. Ça fait longtemps que tu as été transformé ?  
><strong>**Tom - Oui, mais je suis arrivé aujourd'hui dans cette ville. ****Et c'est vraiment différent de la façon dont je vivais. **

Ils commencèrent à marcher. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la rue de Bill.

**Bill - Tu as déjà un hôtel ?  
><strong>**Tom - Non. J'avais prévu de chasser, et ensuite de chercher un hôtel.  
><strong>**Bill - Ok. Bah tu peux venir chez moi. Ed risque de ronchonner, mais tant pis.  
><strong>**Tom - Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.  
><strong>**Bill - Ne t'inquiètes pas. **

Ils entrèrent chez Bill.

**Bill - Ed, tu es là ?  
><strong>**Tom - Qui est Ed ?  
><strong>**Bill - Edwin, mon frère de venin. **

Edwin apparut dans la pièce. Tom eut un mouvement de recul quand les iris de glace se posèrent sur lui.

**Edwin - J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas chasser ce soir.  
><strong>**Bill - Je suis juste sorti me balader. Et j'ai croisé Tom. **

Chacun décryptait ce qu'il voyait dans l'esprit de l'autre. Edwin sentit la surprise de son frère en sentant le parfum de Tom, parfum qu'il sentait embaumer la pièce peu à peu, tandis que Bill vit une image qui venait de se produire à travers l'esprit d'Edwin. Tom avait détourné les yeux, pour éviter de croiser le regard d'Edwin, et étant légèrement en retrait il profitait de la vue. Il avait son regard fixé sur ses fesses. Bill éclata de rire.

**Edwin - ****Bon moi je retourne dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit. **

Bill se tourna vers Tom.

**Tom - Y'avait quoi de si drôle ?  
><strong>**Bill - Vu qu'Edwin est mon frère de venin, je peux lire dans son esprit. Et il a remarqué quelque chose qui m'a fait rire.  
><strong>**Tom - Il a remarqué quoi ?  
><strong>**Bill - Que tu avais de la peine à le fixer, car tu regardais autre chose. **

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Bill s'approcha lentement du tressé. Il posa sa main sur la joue du vampire. Sa tête s'approcha de son cou.

**Bill - Tu sens si bon. **

Il embrassa la peau douce, sentit les pulsations du sang contre ses lèvres. Sa langue traça une ligne de feu.

**Bill - ****J'aimerais tellement te goûter.  
><strong>**Tom - ****Fais-le si tu veux. **

Bill fit glisser ses crocs doucement contre la peau.

**Bill - Pas tout de suite. **

Il recula, prit la main de Tom et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il recommença à embrasser le cou de Tom, puis dériva sur la mâchoire pour finalement arriver à ses lèvres. Tom fit reculer Bill jusqu'au lit. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas. Leurs habits arrivèrent bien vite sur le parquet. Ils se dévoraient du regard, se dévoraient de baisers. Bill sentit un appel dans son esprit. Un appel affolé.

**Bill - Je reviens vite. **

Bill se leva et alla dans la salle de bains. Il prit une serviette, l'attacha autour de sa taille et sortit dans le couloir.

**Bill - Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne ****raison de nous avoir interrompus.  
><strong>**Edwin - Désolé. Je vois que je suis arrivé au mauvais moment. Mais j'ai vu que tu voulais goûter son sang. Je me suis rappelé une chose. Quand deux vampires échangent leur sang, c'est un engagement. Et pas des moindres.  
><strong>**Bill - Quel engagement ?  
><strong>**Edwin - Ca correspond ****à un mariage. C'est même plus fort qu'un mariage, vu que l'engagement continue après la destruction d'un des vampires. **

Bill resta muet. Il en avait voulu à Edwin de l'avoir interrompu, mais maintenant, il lui était reconnaissant. Il embrassa son frère sur la joue.

**Bill - Merci**

Il retourna dans la salle de bains, attrapa un tube de lubrifiant et posa sa serviette. Il poussa la porte de la chambre. Ce qu'il vit en entrant le figea sur place. Tom s'était couché sur le coté, une jambe relevée et la tête appuyée sur sa main. Bill reprit rapidement ses esprits et avança jusqu'au lit. Il se glissa entre les jambes de Tom. Ce dernier commença à embrasser le cou de Bill.

**Tom - Bill, tu sais ce qu****'il se passera si on échange notre sang. Moi je m'en fous mais …  
><strong>**Bill - Oui, je le sais. Et ça me va. Ça fait plus de cent ans que j'ai été transformé. C'est bien trop long. **

Bill planta ses crocs dans sa propre langue. Dès que le sang emplit sa bouche, il posa ses lèvres sur celles closes de Tom, qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Bill en profita pour ouvrir les lèvres, laissant le sang couler dans la bouche de Tom, puis se recula légèrement. Tom se lécha les lèvres.

**Tom - Encore meilleur que ce que ****je pensais.  
><strong>**Bill - Merci. **

Les mains de Tom se faisaient taquines, descendaient de plus en plus bas. Bill s'abandonnait complètement aux caresses du tressé. La froideur de ses mains faisait naître des frissons sur la peau du brun, qui gémissait de plaisir. Mains qui, maintenant, caressaient le sexe tendu de Bill. Tom faisait patienter Bill, ses caresses de plus en plus lentes, souriant aux gémissements de frustration émanant du vampire. Bill n'en pouvant plus, saisit les épaules de Tom et roula de manière à se retrouver au dessus puis bloqua les poignets du tressé d'une main.

**Tom - Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es sexy quand tu es frustré. **

Bill embrassa le cou de Tom puis s'empara du tube de lubrifiant. Il en mit une noisette sur ses doigts, puis les approcha de l'intimité de Tom. Il le pénétra lentement avec deux doigts. Il commença à faire de lents vas-et viens quand il sentit que le tressé se détendait.

**Bill - On va voir si toi aussi t'es sexy quand tu es frustré****. **

De son autre main, Bill caressait l'intérieur de la cuisse de Tom, aussi légèrement qu'une plume. Ses doigts bougeaient, si lentement que le tressé avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, tandis qu'il déposait des baisers sur la limite imaginaire du boxer. Sa langue alla caresser le sexe tendu de Tom.

**Tom - Han Bill … **

Bill accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts et de sa langue, dont le piercing procurait d'intenses frissons à Tom. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus. Il suppliait son amant de s'unir à lui, amant qui n'en menait pas large non plus : son sexe dressé le faisait souffrir tellement il avait envie. Et l'odeur enivrante du sang pulsant dans le membre de Tom le rendait fou. Il retira ses doigts et attrapa le lubrifiant tandis qu'il remontait son visage au niveau de celui du tressé pour l'embrasser. Il versa une dose de lubrifiant dans sa main, et s'appuyant de l'autre alla l'appliquer sur son sexe, le contact froid lui provoquant un frisson. Il s'avança, son gland tapant contre l'intimité de Tom, puis le pénétra avec douceur. Quand il fut entièrement entré, il arrêta de bouger.

**Tom - ****Han c'est trop bon. **

Le noiraud, tout en caressant le sexe du tressé, commença le mouvement de va et vient. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient jamais longtemps. Bill remonta sa main au niveau de la tête de Tom puis accéléra le rythme. Bill glissa sa tête dans le cou de Tom. Il entendait ses gémissements puis ses cris mourir au creux de son oreille. Au moment où ils atteignirent la jouissance, Bill planta ses crocs dans la jugulaire du tressé.  
>Bill se retira et s'installa à coté de Tom le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Tom se tourna vers lui et posa sa tête sur son torse.<p>

…

Bill ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il aurait volontiers dormi plus longtemps, mais un effleurement sur sa joue l'avait réveillé. Il regarda autour de lui. Mis à part Tom qui dormait toujours, deux choses étaient inhabituelles, et étaient apparues cette nuit. Des pétales de roses blanches et rouges recouvraient presque entièrement son lit et le sol de sa chambre. Et écrit sur le mur en face du lit, un message.

_« Just Married. _  
><em>Félicitations »<em>

Bill saisit un pétale entre ses doigts, en souriant et en se promettant de frapper Edwin quand il le verrait.


End file.
